memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jkirk8907
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Jkirk8907! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 17:40, 7 January 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Star Trek Into Darkness articles Please do not create skeleton articles with no information in them simply to be the first one to create them. If you cannot fill out some of the information, do not create an article with only a sidebar. That is not acceptable here on Memory Alpha. Also, please make the effort to keep yourself logged in rather than making most of your edits as an IP. -- sulfur (talk) 09:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'll restate what Sulfur said; don't create articles just to create them, they need to have some information in them other than a sidebar. 31dot (talk) 14:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Stardate 2260? Hi! Is this number superimposed, mentioned or logged in the movie? I haven't seen STID yet, but online discussions seem to indicate that the only explicit number is 2259.55. The table of stardates isn't a timeline – it contains datapoints from reasonably offical sources, so if 2260 is derived from something like "One Year Later", it's not actual data. -- 16:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Kirk mentions "a year had passed" since the incident with Harrison near the end of the movie. I don't want to spoil anything for you. Jkirk8907 (talk) 17:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC)JKirk8907 Signature Just FYI, when you sign your posts on talk pages, you don't need to use the Signature button and type your name- just the button is sufficient, as it posts your name for you. 31dot (talk) 09:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Jkirk8907 (talk) 10:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC)okay thanks. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy, in particular the parts about image categories and , as "File:Stid-t5-46.jpg" isn't a good file name, while "File:James T. Kirk, 2259.jpg" is. Thanks. - 06:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Was there a reason you double reverted this image? - 19:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Please re-read the image use policy (linked above). Proper citation and licensing information needs to be added to every image. If you have questions about doing so, please post them here. 31dot (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Renaming pages Since you moved this page, without comment I might add, you need to update all the incoming links to the new name. - 08:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) STOP moving pages without comment, and apparently reason. - 08:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sidebars Please note that sidebars are not replacements for material in the article. In the case of Thomas Harewood's article, please leave the BG note in the article. Do not remove it because it duplicates information in the sidebar. -- sulfur (talk) 18:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Stardate 2261.147 Did you find it in a preview of #25, and if so, could you send me the link? 19:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) if you have itunes look up Star Trek #25 and it will show you a few pages Jkirk8907 (talk) 23:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Page moves When you are moving articles to new locations, please take the time to check "what links here" and update incoming links so that others do not have to clean up after you. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 10:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Sulu, Commanding officer I undid your change to the Alternate Enterprise page. See the talk page of the article and you will see why. I left an explanation for the change. --BorgKnight (talk) 08:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC) No Maybe you would like to explain why someone who can't even do basic formatting would be telling any other user, let alone an admin, no on a formatting edit. - 06:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Memorable Quotes You need to stop adding quotes for the sake of it. A memorable quote is something memorable. A full speech for one wouldn't be consider a memorable quote. --BorgKnight (talk) 14:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please note that an article that's in a subcategory that is a member of a higher level category is considered to be a member of that higher level (i.e. parent) category as well via inheritance. Because of that, we don't explicitly add the parent category to the article. So before you add another category to an article that has already been categorized, make sure the category you're adding isn't the parent (or higher) of a category already on the article. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:13, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Sidebars I'd strongly recommend not using the Visual Editor to edit pages on Memory Alpha. Your recent edits to Star Trek: Ongoing, Issue 50 completely collapsed the sidebar at the top, making it very difficult for other editors to maintain. You can change the settings for the Visual Editor in your preferences, under the 'Edit' tab. -- sulfur (talk) 10:06, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Trailers Please note that trailers are not canon and should not be used for in-universe articles. Further to that, nothing should be added to in-universe pages about the new movie until the new movie has actually been released. Thanks for your understanding. -- sulfur (talk) 02:41, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :I will be sure to remember that. but I gotta ask how is a Trailer not "Canon"? Jkirk8907 (talk) 05:52, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Do you remember the first trailer from ? With the welder? Not a single bit of that appeared in the final film. Often bits from trailers are either cut or slightly different shots are used. Same thing happened with bits in the trailers from . -- sulfur (talk) 11:16, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Additional I haven't really seen this sort of section in other articles. Is it something you have seen around or something you have decided to add? In that specific case it seems unnecessary given that it is placed right below the section that discusses the mention. I'm also not sure we need to list both appearances and mentions when which are which is usually clear from the article. 31dot (talk) 22:22, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Spoilers Based on above comments and your contribution history, where it is apparent that you are no stranger to breaking the MA:SPOILER policy, I'm giving you fair warning that any further attempts to circumvent that policy will result in a ban from this site for, let's say the next 54 days. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio (talk) 21:37, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Copyright Do not upload other people's images without their permission. This is a copyright violation, and is not permitted. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 05:41, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Starships in the Federation-Klingon War Wanted to let you know I've provisionally removed the Starships in the Federation-Klingon War redlink you placed in Federation-Klingon War (2256-57). Now, I don't really know why you put it there, and what's more I don't necessarily disagree with having a page like that (in fact, I have no opinion about it). Rather, I've removed it out of caution: we don't currently have articles of this general type, and in my opinion it would probably be best to run this idea past the forum before someone starts up a whole new class of articles. I don't know if you were intending to create this article, or if you just put it up because it seemed like a good idea at the time, but there's genuinely no hard feeling here, just think this deserves some discussion first. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:33, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Information Just letting you know that "Buch" and "Regie" are no roles in the fourth episode of Discovery. The two German people worked on the German dubbing version. So when adding information, please check them before. Thanks. Tom (talk) 16:12, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Articles for in-universe portions of unaired episodes Please don't create them. Even with everything hidden. Wait until the episode airs. -- sulfur (talk) 02:06, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Appearences Please don't use more episode links than necessary in these, as there is a point where they stop working correctly. If you want to mention the total number of episodes somewhere, do what is done on the Jonathan Archer page. - 20:38, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Pitcairn Next time make sure you correct all the links that go with moving one page (or section) of a page to another, and make you correct all the incoming links to the old name, FKA "USS Enterprise operations transporter chief 1" to "Pitcairn", so that they point to the new page. I had a lot of cleanup work to do because you only did half of what was required in your hurried attempt to be the first to add his page. --Alan (talk) 13:22, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Spoiler tag You are still forgetting to add the spoiler tag – }} – to a number of your new contributions. Please don't forget again. --Alan (talk) 13:51, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Delete tags on images Please don't tag images for deletion (even if you uploaded them) that are actively being used on pages. -- sulfur (talk) 02:21, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Marking pages to delete when move needed Instead of marking a page to delete in order to move another page, please take the "positive" route and mark the page to be moved instead. When that's done, sorting things out is more obvious and cleaner for admins to handle. -- sulfur (talk) 02:30, January 20, 2020 (UTC)